It's A Different Kind Of Club
by I My Me Mine
Summary: Do you have a problem? Do you wish to confide in someone but are too scared to share your feelings? Don't worry, your secrets are safe with us. Still don't feel like saying a thing? Don't worry, you don't have to come to us...we'll come to you. Discontinued.
1. It's Official! The Club Has Now Started!

**_A/n_**

**At long last, I finally pulled through and have now published my first fanfic! :D...I'm kind of nervous about this lol, I hope I don't disappoint. Well here goes nothing, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since we have to put this (even though I think it's pointless that people have to repeatedly say this) I do not, never will, wish I could but don't own any of the following: Vocaloids, Utauloids, VIPPERloids, Road Runner, Meet the Robinsons, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and whatever else I referenced or said in this chapter. **

**Now that I've gotten that over with, enjoy! Again~**

* * *

><p>"Ahh!"<p>

The shrill scream of a female reverberated across the hallway all the way to the room of a certain silver haired teacher. Alerted by the sound she dropped everything, class full of learning students included, and ran towards the direction of the cry.

In what only seemed a few seconds but in reality was a few minutes, the young slightly nervous teacher found herself standing in front of a familiar looking white door. Seeing the door before her she debated on whether to simply open it and see what was wrong like a caring teacher would or to just return to her class and resume her teaching like a responsible teacher would. Instead of debating the subject further, and getting a possible headache later because of it, she decided on opening the door and checking in to see what was wrong. The instant her warm fingertips brushed up against the cold golden painted knob, the door swiftly swung open as though it were made of magic. Naturally this shocked the woman, causing her to jump back in fright as what appeared to be a person ran past her in such a speed that it would make even Road Runner jealous.

"Gu-Gumi-chan wait!"

A pink haired girl sporting a green beret and strange headphones ran past the still frozen in place teacher off in the direction where the green haired blob ran.

"Wait! She's not worth i- what are _you _doing here?"

Alerted by the sound, the teacher turned her gaze towards the direction of the sound. Ruby red eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights stared down at ivy green eyes that seemed to seep venom. Waiting for an answer the flaming red haired student tapped his foot impatiently on the white and cream tiled floor, _tap tap tap tap. _Not being able to live with the pressure of the students gaze the grown woman cringed and burst.

"I-I-I-I he-heard sc-sc-screaming and I-I got w-w-worried! So-so I ra-ran all the w-way here to see wh-wh-what was wr-wrong!"

The student simply glared at the stuttering red faced adult, who, in his eyes, seemed far more like a child than a role model, like most teachers _ought_ to be. After a few seconds of staring an exasperated sigh slipped out if his lips.

"Gezze Haku you really need to learn to grow a backbone and get over that stuttering habit of yours, it's simply atrocious"

Knowing that everything he said was right her sorrowful eyes traveled down and stared at the tiled floor where the students foot had been impatiently tapping only moments ago.

"I-It's Yowane-sensei...I-I'm a teacher Ritsu..." she whispered.

Ritsu Namine, the defiant student, sighed yet again.

"Sometimes I forget since you act nothing like one"

Hearing the blunt yet true comment hurt Haku greatly but rather than sulking more she instead decided to change the topic.

"What happened?"

The question seemed to strike a nerve in Ritsu making his almost faded glare return back full force.

"Why do _you_ care?" he questioned in a rather harsh tone.

Instead of terrifying Haku further (like it secretly did and she tried not to show) this caused Haku great confusion.

"Wha...what's wrong Ritsu? Y-you usually don't get so defensive...over...stuff..." she spoke, her voice lowering more and more with each word until it was a vague whisper.

Unlike the other times where Ritsu would simply yell like a mad man or shoot glares like poison darts that could paralyze even an army veteran, Ritsu did something that surprised Haku more so than before. Simply walking past her, he reached the door that Haku had entered through only moments ago and opened it, before exiting the room and going off to where he wanted to go he turned back to face her with a glare that wasn't as strong as the ones he showed her before.

"Get back to your class, I'm sure your students must be worried about where their _ohh so precious _teacher must be"

With that said Ritsu left the room leaving behind a baffled Haku.

* * *

><p>"Gumi-ch-chan please! Please w-wait!" Momo continued to yell as she chased the green haired girl up the stairs.<p>

Not heeding her words, Gumi continued to run up the stairs until she at last reached the door that she had been running to, the door to the schools rooftop. Although it was a cliché for people to run to places like these in shows, Gumi felt as though it were the only place she could go to at the moment.

"At least _that jerk_ won't think to come and look for me in a place as predictable as this" she thought reassuringly to herself as she slammed open the door to the roof and walked all the way to the railing that separated her from a dangerous free-falling experience.

Breathing in the fresh air calmed Gumi greatly; soon enough she was joined in this soothing moment by an exasperated looking Momo. Gumi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her disheveled looking friend with her emerald green beret hanging dangerously close to falling off of her head, little strands of pink hair standing up and about like dandelions on an unmaintained lawn.

"Running isn't really your thing is it Pinku?" Gumi questioned with a sly grin.

Exhausted and out of breath it took Momo a few seconds to collect her thoughts and form the right words.

"N-no it's n-ot...You run too fast..." Momo whispered in between huffs of breath.

Hearing this naturally brought a laugh out of Gumi, for some reason Momo was able to calm her instantly even though she was enraged only moments ago. Simply thinking about what happened stopped the laughter that now echoed around them. Noticing this Momo panicked, thinking of the only thing that she could possibly do to prevent the awkward silence and horrid feelings that would come if things were simply left like this.

"Don't be mad Gumi-chan, Ritsu-tan says things he doesn't mean a lot. I'm sure that he only said th-"

"I don't care if he said it just because if he was ticked off, you _never _tell someone their dreams are worthless!" Gumi yelled, interrupting the poor pinklet's soothing words.

Momo flinched at Gumi's harsh tone, she had never seen Gumi annoyed let alone this enraged. Although if Ritsu had fought and said the things that he had said to Gumi with her then she would have probably been as enraged as Gumi currently was.

"I know he said some cruel stupid things but please don't take it to heart Gumi-chan, he's just mad is all" Momo spoke as she patted the girls shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way.

Gumi didn't speak or swat Momo's hand away like the pinklet had expected, instead she took a deep breath in and exhaled.

Seeing Gumi like this surprised Momo greatly and confused her even further. Gumi had never been the negative type, quite the contrary, if you ever wanted to see someone who was endlessly positive then Gumi was the perfect girl. She had to do something, anything, those were the thoughts that ran through her head as she continued to pat her friends shoulder.

The shoulder pat was beginning to irritate Gumi, she wasn't sure if Momo in her dazed moment noticed how her eye would twitch each time she brought her hand down upon her very own shoulder. It got to the point where, naturally, Gumi snapped.

"I would _never _though! Ritsu has to be an idiotic moron to think that I would dare disband this club just because we don't have a teacher to supervise us! And if he thinks for one second that all those stupid insults he hurled at me will make me quit then he's just more stupid than I thought!" she yelled with arms stretched wide towards the sky, successfully knocking Momo's hand away from her.

Momo stared at her in a daze, surprised at how quickly Gumi was able to go from happiness to misery and joy all over again. She didn't know whether to be thankful or frightened that her friend was like that, instead decided to be happy.

"That's the spirit Gumi-chan! I'm glad you're not sad anymore...but...but why did Ritsu's words get to you?" Momo spoke lower and lower till her question was a mere whisper, silently praying that Gumi hadn't heard her.

It seemed that today she was being ignored because Gumi had heard her words rather clearly even though they were spoken in such a low tone that if in a crowded place, like the gymnasium or cafeteria, she would have no such luck of hearing a single word. Trying her best not to become saddened or enraged like before, Gumi took another deep breath in and let it out. Although this did no good at calming her emotions it did give her time to think her words through carefully, that might have been the reason why people did such a thing when they were greatly troubled, it gave them more time to think of a proper solution.

Turning her back to Momo, Gumi rested her arms on the railing and stared up at the azure sky that was painted with very few white clouds. Just like Momo, staring up at the sky seemed to sooth her. No, not just soothing, but something more...

"Melancholy..."Gumi whispered without thinking.

Since it was dead silent, no noisy wind at all, Momo heard her word loud and clear.

"Melancholy?" She repeated more confused than questioning.

Looking through the corner of her eye, Gumi saw how Momo stared at her with a curious and questioning stare that wanted more answers than the questions she had already tucked in her mind. Seeing her like this brought a very short and sweet giggle out of her momentarily shut lips.

"It's sad...How the person who motivated you in the beginning tells you to quit in the end...That you'll fail...th-that...Isn't that what people would call Melancholy?" Gumi spoke sadly as she stared into Momo's confused emerald eyes with her own solemn looking grass green eyes.

The only thing Momo could think, feel, was more shock and amazement. To think that around half an hour ago her, Gumi, and Ritsu had been in the club room eating her home baked sugar cookies contently while the two read the letter that the Student Counsel had given her specially addressed to Gumi. If she had known what the letter had said, what would happen when Ritsu read the letter along with Gumi, then she would had never given the letter to Gumi when Ritsu was nearby. It amazed Momo that at one moment the room had been quiet and tranquil and in an instant all of that shattered when Ritsu began to yell at Gumi about how stupid and careless she could be. At first this didn't bother Gumi, she quickly became use to Ritsu's temper tantrums the moment she had met him but for some reason as she tried to calm Ritsu down she soon became furious as well. Simple childish words quickly transformed into full-blown harsh insults and as Momo did her very best to calm the two down even though her words seemed to landed upon death ears, something else happened. Ritsu insulted the club, its whole reason for existing, and then he said the few words that caused Gumi to run away from them.

"I wish I never met you...Is that what's bothering you Gumi-chan? That Ritsu-tan said that..." Momo asked shyly, fearful that her question would further harm Gumi than help her.

Gumi continued to stare into Momo's eyes silently as though if she stared at them long enough some silent answer would be passed on from inside her to Momo. No such thing could happen though and Gumi knew it, so instead staring at the sky while remising or becoming a depressed sack of mush like other school girls would have done, Gumi decided to speak.

"It's been almost a month hasn't it?...Yeah, almost a month since the club was established...Since you and Ritsu joined and we finally got it approved by those stiff necked rule nerds, man how I dislike those jerks with a burning passion. I can't believe those idiots tell me now that the club is going to be disbanded by the end of the week if we don't find an adult to supervise us, and it's Thursday for Pete's sake! Gosh...I guess Ritsu was right when he told me I was careless...But let me ask you something Pinku, do you know how I even thought this club up in the first place?" Gumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Momo silently contemplated the question, thinking of what the answer was as she skimmed through the memories she had of meeting Gumi and the club's formation. In the end she was baffled, she had no idea _where _the idea of club was made from but she did know the reason _why _it existed in the first place.

"Isn't it because you like to help people? I mean after all this is a helping-the-students-out type of club if I know my stuff" Momo spoke with a puzzled tone, as she said the words she continued to skim memories and contemplate how Gumi came up with the clubs being in the first place.

Gumi stared at her with a half smile, although it was true that this club is a "helping-the-students-out type of club" that wasn't the answer she was looking for. A dry chuckle escaped her lips and traveled the wind towards the direction of Momo's ears. Hearing the laughter puzzled Momo more so than the question did. Gumi's small laughter quickly died down though and soon enough she returned to her solemn expression.

"Of course you wouldn't know the answer; you weren't by my side forever. Even though I do like helping people out and butting into things that aren't really my business, and yes I admit I'm nosy Pinku, that's not the reason I was able to think up this club"

"Would you care to tell me Gumi-chan? That is of course if you want to...I won't mind if you don't" Momo quickly whispered, wondering if Gumi would continue with her tale or just stop speaking and do something else.

Seeing the troubled look in Momo's eyes Gumi couldn't help but giggle once again. Ruffling Momo's hair she flashed a million-watt Gumi smile that she knew could always make her happy, which it did. Not caring that Gumi's hand tipped her beret off of her head, even though that was one of her very few pet-peeves, Momo ignored that fact and flashed her own small joyous smile in return.

"Of course I'd tell you Pinku, you see...Well you probably know this already but I might as well start off the story with this fact...I've always wanted to do, to be, somebody different. Why? I don't even know, I think it started when I was young and my classmates told me I was too dull and boring to be able to do anything interesting in my life. It's not like that matters anymore, the past is the past and I'd much rather live in the present and keep moving forward. That's been my motto ever since I can remember. 'Keep moving forward' and no, I did not rip that off of one of those American movies, it just so happens the main character has a similar mentality to me is all. Back to the main point, the fact that I want to do something different...even though I had that thought in my mind I could never figure out how to accomplish it. It's like waking up one day in the middle of college and you decide you don't want to share a dorm anymore but instead want to move and live in your own 'perfect place'. So what do you do? You go and search for that 'perfect place' only to realize that you have no idea where to find it let alone what it looks like. That's exactly what happened to me; I had no idea what to do or where to go to find my solution. That is of course until _that _person came into my life" Gumi spoke the last part bitterly, as though the mere thought of 'that' person was a simple bother.

Momo's eyes widened with understanding.

"Ritsu-tan...He inspired you to make this club?" Momo questioned, this time with no shyness.

For some strange reason the way Momo spoke this, was it the way her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion? Her tone? Whatever the reason the words Momo spoke made Gumi laugh, not a small giggle but a full blown laughter that seemed to echo all around. At this point it was obvious that Momo was surprised once again, this only returned her to the thought that Gumi is a very strange person indeed.

"U-umm...What's so funny Gu-"

"You seriously think that dip stick is my _inspiration? _No way Pinku, that's just ridiculous...pff...How about I just continue my story so you don't misunderstand? Now...where to begin with...Ohh yeah! Well Pinku, this all started off last year when I entered this insane high sch-"

"Please if your going to go into the corny flashback moment just stop now and spare my poor ears the terribly told story"

Wide eyes the two girls whipped their heads to the side and stared at the direction where the voice had originated from. In Momo's eyes were a look of shock and confusion, shock for the interruption and confusion that someone had actually found the two. As for Gumi...her expression showed she was most certainly not confused. It was one thing for Momo to be interrupted, but for Gumi to be interrupted was a completely different tale. If anyone dared to speak when she spoke...it was not pretty, and the fact that it was _that person _only made it ten times worse.

"Did. You. Just. Interrupt. Me. RITSU!" Gumi screamed dramatically at the top of her lungs. Although she wasn't mad at the interruption, she simply was angered that _HE _was the one to do so.

Stepping into the light from the dark doorway with a look that would remind you of one of those serial killers that the detectives finally discovered the identity of, Ritsu came towards Gumi and did the most natural thing in the entire world. He flicked her forehead.

"Oww!" Gumi yelled as she defensively brought her hands up to the spot where Ritsu had flicked her, small tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

Rtisu snickered at the sight, if there was one thing that he loved the most in the world (other than chocolate crisp and Chinese cabbage) it most certainly has to be tormenting people. Gumi, now she was one of the most fun to torment.

"If you're going to whine and say 'what was that for' I'm going to tell you now that it's because your an idiot, like always, but then again when haven't you been a moron?" Ritsu spoke sarcastically and with his ever famous smirk painted clearly across his lips.

Hearing this caused Gumi to only become more enraged, dropping her hands from her forehead she went and did the only thing she could think to do, she punched his arm and HARD.

"Oww! What-"

"Was that for? It was for you being an insensitive cold-blooded _HEARTLESS_ jerk, like always, but then again when haven't you been an idiot?" Gumi spoke with a satisfied grin, her eyes shining with triumph at winning such a childish battle as theirs.

Unsatisfied, Ritsu rubbed the spot in his arm where he knew would turn red (possibly light purple) because of how hard Gumi could hit, all the while thinking of a way to get back at her. During the whole ordeal Momo stood there petrified, not knowing what to do or what to say. Luckily she didn't have to say anything because before Ritsu could say or do something to get back at Gumi, someone else stepped from the shadows and into the light. Hearing the click clack of heels walking on the floor stopped the two angered friends and all three now turned to see who the new visitor was. It was none other than Haku Yowane.

"U-umm...He-hello..." Haku whispered, frightful that she had interfered at a bad time.

"Yowane-sensei, what are you doing here?" Momo spoke first before Ritsu could begin interrogating like she knew he would.

Hearing Momo's gentle voice calmed Haku, the reverse effect of Ritsu's voice. Collecting her thoughts and taking a deep breath in, she let the words escape her mouth.

"I...I heard the conversation you had along with Ritsu...a-and I would very much like to be...to be your supervisor...that is of course if you would like for me to supervise you all..." She said with a shy smile and a light shade of pink blush on her pale cheeks.

Hearing this instantly brought a big bright smile upon the greenlets face. Ignoring the fact that she was her teacher or that she had previously been close to having a cat fight with the red head, Gumi ran up to Haku and huggle-glomped her causing the two to fall flat on the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Haku-sensei, I love you for forever! Thank you so much! You're the best teacher ever even if you do stutter a lot!" Gumi yelled happily from the ground, her voice sounding muffled as her lips were only a few centimeters from touching the dirty floor.

Naturally this surprised Haku, more so than the others because so much affection had never been directed to her before...at least not by a hyper teen that had previously been an angry sad ball of mush only moments ago.

Realizing how awkward this must've been for one of the shyest people of the school, Gumi got up from the floor and helped Haku up as well. Once the two were standing and dusting off their clothes from the dirt, it was Momo's turn to speak.

"Excuse me Haku-sensei, I don't mean to sound rude or anything of the sort …but….how did you know our club needed a sponsor?" she questioned with curious eyes.

It took a moment for Haku to process the words after the shock of Gumi's monstrous hug but when she did a scarlet red blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"I-I-I-"

"She followed me because she was worried about you twerps and I ended up telling her the story because she wouldn't shut up and it was getting annoying" Ritsu spoke as blunt as ever.

The two young girls stared from the blushing Haku to the serious Ritsu then back again until Gumi decided to break the pattern.

"Ritsu I usually don't like when you're so harsh, but for now…I love you!" Gumi yelled as she went to tackle Ritsu into a bear hug like she did to Haku only moments ago. Instead of getting tackled to the floor like Haku had been, Ritsu stepped to the side forcing Gumi to accidentally tackle Momo to the floor.

"Oww!" The two girls yelled as their heads impacted with each others.

Seeing the two girls squirming on the floor, rubbing their heads to sooth the pain, Ritsu laughed so much that small tears began to form in his eyes.

"Idiot!" Ritsu yelled in between his fits of laughter.

Meanwhile, Haku stared at the strange trio deciding that if she is going to be the one to supervise this club then she might as well get use to their eccentric personalities.

"I think that's going to be tougher than it sounds…." Haku thought as she continued to observe the teens that stood before her.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha HA! Man Pinku did you see their faces when we showed up with Haku-sensei to get the forms she needed to sign? That my friend was priceless~" Gumi chirped.<p>

It was currently Friday afternoon and the two girls stayed behind in the clubroom to clean and sweep up, a duty that was done every friday after school. Haku had left long ago saying that she had plans to attend a dinner with her closest friend tonight while Ritsu on the other hand left in order to get home early and do the chores that he hadn't even attempted to do the entire week.

Momo smiled at her friend, happy that she was content with the way the Student Council had stared at them with an unsatisfied look in their 'dull eyes' as Gumi would say.

"I don't know how you can live with being the secretary in that Council let alone being friends with those jerks" Gumi muttered sourly as she swept the floor with her broom.

Momo sighed; sometimes she wished that Gumi didn't have to hate the Student Council, mainly the President who, ironically, was one of Momo's closest friends.

"They're not as bad as you make them out to be, sure they're a little bit stiff and rough around the edges as you say but they're really nice people once you get to know them" Momo said with a smile as she cleaned the windows with a cloth, hoping her kind words would get through to Gumi and make her hate them a little less.

"I don't care, they're still jerks in my mind" Gumi spoke bitterly, sweeping with more strength and force than needed.

Momo sighed, knowing that no matter what she did or said Gumi would still be hardheaded about the Student Council like always. Sometimes she was curious to know why they had that rivalry with each other but she knew never to ask. Instead she did the next best thing, she changed the topic.

"So Gumi are you excited? On Monday we can officially do what the club is intended to do instead of staying cooped up in this room and eating my cooking or surfing the web...a-although I don't really mind doing those things. I….you know what I mean" Momo sighed.

Smiling, Gumi walked up to her friend and ruffled her hair as a sign of understanding.

"Yeah I do understand Pinku and yes I'm super excited! At last! This is like a dream come true! I can't wait to interrogate the vic-I mean the students" Gumi spoke the last part with a fake smile and an awkward laugh.

Seeing Gumi like that always made Momo giggle, she already learned in the short time that she had spent with Gumi that if she's a little excited for something then she tended to go a little overboard in her conversations of said subject.

"I'm glad you're so excited, I'm excited as well and I can't wait until we get to finally help out the people who need it. By the way I forgot to ask before but how exactly are we going to get the people to come to us to confide their problems to?" Momo questioned with a tilt of the head, her medium long cherry blossom pink hair swaying with her heads movement.

Gumi grinned at this, she had been waiting a while to see when Momo would bring up this question, Ritsu already knew how it was going to happen but Momo had no idea whatsoever on how she was planning to regulate this club. Tossing the broom aside Gumi placed her hands on her hips with a look of pure triumph in her grass green eyes.

"Ahh, so you finally ask huh? The answer is simple my friend….They're not coming to us…We're coming to them" Gumi smiled with a humongous smile plastered on her face.

"Hu-huh?" Momo stuttered, confused as to what Gumi was speaking about.

Gumi laughed, she had expected this reaction from her friend and was happy to see her so confused.

"I said that we're going to go to them, after all what person would actually come to us to confide their problems to? Barely anybody does that since they're afraid to speak their feelings to a complete stranger, so instead we're going to go and get them! That way not only can we help them but we're being different as well! This for sure won't be a Haruhi Suzumiya like club if I am the leader" Gumi spoke with such pride and joy that Momo simply stared at her silently with a blank look.

"Umm….I am just going to leave now Gumi-chan….Bye…" With that said, Momo collected her things and ran out of the classroom before Gumi could say another word.

Surprised that Momo had the guts to leave her alone like that Gumi rushed to grab her bag and put the abandoned broom away.

"Hey, wait up Pinku! I'm not done talking to you!" Gumi yelled as she locked the door to the clubroom with her key.

Tucking said key into her pocket Gumi ran as fast as she could across the corridors in search of her runaway friend.

"Hehe….This is going to be a different year….I can feel it" Gumi thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**THE END! :D ****Thank goodness! Sorry but you have no idea how many times I've re-read this story to make sure their weren't any mistakes, if you do just so happen to find even the smallest mistake please don't be shy and let me know, I won't bite. I hope you all find it to your liking and if you can I hope that you'll review and tell me how you felt or the things you thought when you read this, I don't even care if you tell me it's terrible or that I stink as a writer as long as you're being honest. Also don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll do my very best to answer any that you have. Another thing, I'm sort of lacking ideas for the next chapter...I know what I pretty much want to write but at the same time I don't know how to write it, does that even make any sense?**

**Lastly, special thanks to:**

**Crizix: Thank you for being my Beta Reader and supporting my apostrophe and comma issues plus being such an amazing friend/person to talk to...YOU ROCK! Please if you find any errors I forgot don't hit me with your weapon! DX Lol jk jk :3**

**Mipiko: You're such a fun friend to talk to and a wonderful person, plus you're one of the people that were excited to see my writing. Cherry Ice~ :D**

**Moe123: You were the first person to tell me that you were excited to read my writing, you have no idea how happy that made me feel Momo-chan ^^**

**All of you are...Awesomely-tastic people! :D ****Now that I got all of that off of my chest, thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review~ :3**


	2. Who Is She? Our First Case!

**_A/n_**

**Well here is the second chapter of It's A Different Kind Of Club! :D I was intending for it to come out on Sunday but stuff happens, school, re-editing in hopes of improving my writing skills, etc. Ohh well~ At least it's here now thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Crizix and all the help she's given me in improving my skillz ^^ Well, before I start I would like to say thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed, alert and faved this story, it means a lot to me that you all enjoy this story so much ^^ Also, for the two anonymous reviews that I haven't replied to, here are your replies:**

**Queen of the Lurkers: It's okay, we all get lazy when it comes to logging in sometimes, I know I've gotten pretty lazy from time to time as well. Really? Thank you so much! :D Don't worry because I will continue this story, after all the reviews and views this story has had how could I not? Lol yay! I got my first merciless stalker! :D I look forward to your stalking! ^^**

**Dummy: First off let me say that you picked a very awesome name xD Secondly, I mentioned that I didn't own it under my disclaimer so you can't sue me :p But your review did make me giggle and I do hope that you'll continue to read my story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't, won't, and wish but will never own any of the following: Vocaloids, VIPPERloids, Utauloids, VOYAKILOID (forgot to put that under last disclaimer), Monday (spoof song of Friday), The scream, one of Gir's famous sayings, Einstein, and anything else I might have referenced/mentioned in this story. They all obviously don't belong to me because if they did then I would be filthy rich and I am not, I am just an average person who loves Vocaloid much too much ^^**

* * *

><p>Once Friday had ended, the weekend had come and passed in such an abnormal speed that it surprised three certain teens. Considering how the entire weekend their thoughts were occupied with ideas of how this day would be like, it made sense as to why the weekend had felt so rushed. Seeing how their excitement was at an all time high, it wasn't that surprising that the three teens all woke up earlier than usual that Monday morning.<p>

The first to get to school and open the club room had been Momo Momone, this being since she was the person who lived the closest to their school. Ever since she joined the now official club, it was considered a duty of hers to come early and prepare the room for the others. This self-made ritual included: Bring home-made breakfast with deserts, making sure the room was as spotless as it was left on Friday, and welcoming the others with a happy 'good morning' and a warm smile.

Dusting the computer area that had more computers than members, five to be exact; Momo hummed a random tune as she dusted said computers. Smiling at how spotless she left the area, Momo stopped when she heard the sound of the door being opened. Turning to see the person, Momo was greeted by the sight of Ritsu yawning and dressed in the schools female uniform like always.

"Good morning Ritsu-tan! My, what a rare sight to see you here so early; did you sleep well?" Momo asked politely as always, motioning for Ritsu to take a seat at the table where they always conversed and ate at.

Shrugging as a reply, Ritsu walked to the table and sat down on his cold steel chair.

"For today's breakfast I made scrambled eggs with mayo and crackers, buttered toast, bacon strips, and banana omelet. For desert there is strawberry parfait with chocolate crisp on top, as for drinks there is fresh squeezed orange-carrot juice and milk." Momo spoke calm and collected like a maid from a cafe as she placed a plate of the banana omelet with a bacon strip smiley face in front of Ritsu.

Ritsu stared at his plate with tired emotionless eyes; picking up his fork with left hand he brought the fork down on the plate, stabbing the omelet right in the middle of the smiley face. The sudden action earned him a look from Momo that could only be described in two words; The Scream.

"R-Ritsu-tan! Why did yo-"

"I hate Mondays; first my stupid mom wakes me up an hour earlier than normal and basically kicks me out of the house without even letting me get dressed...Then the stupid bus decides to leave me just when I finally reached the bus stop. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Old. Moronic. Mother." Ritsu spat each word out, bringing down his fork and stabbing the omelet as he spoke each harsh word.

Momo didn't know whether to be more concerned at the fact that Ritsu could probably break the plastic plate and keep stabbing the wooden table until it snapped in two, or that Ritsu was leaving her poor home-cooking that she had put so much love and attention into a state of what could simply be described as a pile of mush. Luckily, she didn't have to think further about the subject because in the middle of Ritsu's food murdering something happened; the club room door was slammed open by none other than the peppy club president herself.

"IT'S MONDAY, MOND-"

"SHUT UP!" Ritsu yelled, throwing his fork at Gumi's face which, thanks to gravity, accidentally missed and fell on the floor only inches away from her feet.

Looking at the part of the floor where tossed away fork stood, Gumi stared at it until uncontrollable laughter escaped from her lips.

"Epic FAIL!" Gumi yelled as she dodged pieces food and various utensils that Ritsu was currently throwing at her in a fit of rage.

During the whole ordeal, Momo stared at the two with a horror-ridden expression, looking at the food that was being littered all over the floor.

"That song is a FAIL!" Ritsu yelled as he managed to successfully hit her forehead with a piece of banana from the omelet he had previously been stabbing.

Wiping the grease from her forehead, Gumi glared at Ritsu.

"That's not true! Monday is an awesome song!" Gumi yelled.

At this Ritsu's and Momo's faces both went blank.

"…Monday?" The two said in unison.

"Yeah! It's the spoof but whatever; that doesn't matter. Now that it's Monday the club can finally get started, are you guys half as excited as I am!" Gumi squealed, jumping up and down in place.

"Should I just punch her in the stomach or give her a purple nurple?...Ehh, too tired to care." Ritsu thought with a yawn as Momo went and picked up the mess he had made with her pink and green stripped mini broom.

Seeing how uncaring the two were about the day, even when she tried to pep them up with a nonsensical song about a day of the week, angered Gumi very much so. Bringing her cheerful jumping to a stop, Gumi contemplated what to do until a mischievous sparkle shone in her eyes. In the blink of an eye, Gumi lunged forward to where Ritsu was seated, making everything on the table, breakfast and all, tumbling to the floor as she entrapped Ritsu in one of her colossal huggle-glomps.

"Aww~ I think somebody needs a hug~" Gumi chimed as she stroked Ritsu's long flowing scarlet locks.

Naturally, this unsettled the young boy very much. Instead of simply pushing her off or telling her to stop with a flushed face like any regular boy would have done if placed in his situation, he did the most natural thing that came to him; he gave her a purple nurple.

"OWW!" Gumi yelled as she pushed herself off of Ritsu and landed on the floor with an 'oomph.'

"WHAT HA-…Umm, w-what's going on?"

Gumi, who was currently preoccupied with the pain that Ritsu had inflicted on her, didn't hear the new voice that came to their room. Ritsu didn't notice either, being too preoccupied with enjoying the pain he had caused the poor greenette. Therefore Momo was the only one who noticed and saw a baffled Haku standing by the door.

"Ohh….H-hi Yowane-sensei, don't mind Gumi-chan and Ritsu-tan, they're just having an early morning spat like always." Momo muttered shyly, trying to disguise her embarrassment with a smile and laugh which only seemed to make things worse.

Haku looked from the flustered pinkette, to the currently in pain greenette, to the red-head who was laughing so loudly and out of control that you would think he was mentally insane; something which had crossed the silver haired teacher's mind a few times in the past. To think that her morning had been perfectly fine until she heard a yell while walking in the hallway to her class.

"This is just like what happened yesterday…I think this is one of the many things that I'll have to start getting use to." Haku thought with an exasperated sigh.

Momo stared at her, surprised that Haku had not questioned as to why Gumi and Ritsu were in the state they were in now, unlike others who would have probed questions or stared at them with odd or disappointed expressions. In a way this relieved Momo since she was the one who woud always be questioned about there actions, this also made her feel more thankful that Haku was the one who was going to supervise them from now on.

"Even if she does stutter a lot." Momo thought as she surpressed a giggle.

Haku was about to speak again, until something very big interrupted her; Gumi's huggle-glomp.

"Haku-senseiiiii~! You're here! I'm very glad you could make it! Now that everyone's here I can discuss my plans before the bell ring~" Gumi chimed as she motioned Haku to sit down on the seat that stood next to Ritsu's, all of her previous pain apparently vanished without a trace.

Not knowing what to do, the very shy and embarrassed teacher went along with Gumi's actions; now sitting in between Ritsu and Momo who had taken a seat next to her. Walking around the table Gumi went and stood in front of the three, the only thing that now separated them being the table that stood in between.

"Okay you guys, now here's the plan. Like always, and yes Haku-sensei we always do this, we're going to come to the club room during Lunch time and eat Pinku's delicious cooking. Now, instead of going to our final class we're going to get hall passes, courtesy of our very own supervisor, and begin our search!" Gumi exclaimed with bursting pride, slamming her fist on the table for emphases much like a judge with their gavel.

Momo and Haku jumped in their seats at the sound of the impact while Ritsu stayed in place, staring at her with a look that seemed to scream "are you a moron?"

"I think you've just stated the obvious Einstein." Ritsu muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Hearing his words, Gumi glared at Ritsu, obviously mad that he was contradicting her yet again. With a sigh she instantly calmed herself down and smiled at the sarcastic cross-dressing boy.

"So? You and I may know the plan but Pinku and Haku-sensei don't. Now Haku-sensei, seeing as I just told you the plan, please try not to forget those passes. As for the rest of you…Meeting adjourned!" Gumi yelled as she banged the table once again.

Now that their "meeting" was over with, Gumi went and grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs with mayo along with a glass of orange-carrot juice that Momo had placed on the other table especially for her. Trotting to the door, Gumi turned to face her club members one last time before going off to class to get a "proper education."

"Thanks for the breakfast Pinku, see you all during lunch!" With that said, the Greenette exited the club room door and slammed it so hard that both Momo and Haku flinched at the sound.

"This is going to be a long day." All three thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>A couple of regular and slightly boring lessons later, lunch had finally come to greet the school which had been impatiently waiting for it with open arms. Then, just as quickly, that hour disappeared as well, bringing in the sound that symbolized all students had to go off to their final classes. All students except for a certain club who, thanks to their supervisor, had passes allowing them to skip their last class with no worries.<p>

"Thanks again for the lunch Pinku…that was delicious!" Gumi exclaimed happily as she patted her now full stomach.

Momo giggled at her friends actions, if there was one thing that she loved to do other than to clean and help people, it most certainly had to be seeing the smiles that people gave her when they ate her cooking. To her, that was one of the best feelings of accomplishment.

"You're very welcome Gumi-chan" Momo spoke with a brilliant smile, looking from her to Ritsu and Haku to see if they would comment on her cooking as well.

"I th-thought it was very tasty Momo-san" Haku spoke in hushed tone along with a small smile.

Hearing this, Momo smiled and nodded her head in a silent thank you, then, she turned to Ritsu.

"Ehh…The rice was kind of dry and the meat was a little bit too salty, but other than that it was whatever." Ritsu spoke, staring into Momo's now devastated face with dull eyes.

Momo, naturally, was very saddened by Ritsu's words, but then again it was something that she was accustomed to. For some strange reason, Ritsu had never once complimented her cooking, instead he would state reasons as to why her meals weren't delicious. This didn't infuriate, didn't make her feel depressed, instead, his words only made Momo more determined to make the perfect meal that Ritsu would praise.

"I see, I'll make sure to fix those mistakes next time Ritsu-tan." Momo spoke with an even brighter smile as though she heard the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Yeah..whatever" Ritsu muttered as he stood up from his seat at the table they were seated at.

Walking towards the door, Ritsu spun around on his heals and faced the three girls who were still seated in their seats.

"So are we going or what?" He questioned as his foot tapped the floor repeatedly, showing how impatient he was beginning to get.

Being quick as always, Gumi stood up from her seat and ran up to Ritsu, trapping him in a headlock.

"That's the spirit Ritsu! Thank you for reminding me, I totally forgot!" Gumi exclaimed as she held Ritsu 's head tighter in her arms, all the while laughing at her forgetfulness.

Ritsu wasn't amused like Gumi was, if anything he was nettled by Gumi's laughter and the fact that she had trapped him in her arms. Just as Ritsu was about to give her another purple nurple, Momo intergected with quick soft spoken words of "stop it "and "no fighting" while she sucessfuly managed to separated the two.

Poor Haku was reduced to the job of, with shaky hands, pushing the students out of the room and locking the club room door while Momo tried to calm down the two craziest people that she had ever known in her life.

* * *

><p>"Umm...Gumi-chan, not to be rude, but...what are we going?" Momo questioned.<p>

Currently, the Greenette was leading the members of her club from hallway to hallway, stopping only to stare at a door before continuing on with her walk. Behind her, in what appeared to be a straight line was Momo, followed by Haku, followed by Ritsu.

"I said it before Pinku, we're looking for the vic-I mean the kids with problems." Gumi spoke as she stopped, stared at a classroom, then kept walking.

"Well, that makes sense, but...why are you wearing your goggles?"

Instead of answering her like last time, Gumi stayed silent and stopped in front of another classroom.

"The reason she's wearing her goggles on her eyes for a change is because to her they're 'magical problem sensing goggles' and before you can ask 'what do you mean' I'll tell you. In her insain, sugar-coated mind, she thinks that those goggles can sense the aura of people who are suffering from the burden of keeping their secrets to themselves, like a heat detector." Ritsu spoke from the back of the line as he crossed his arms behind his head; although that position looked very unlady like, he could pass it off since he looked so feminine.

Momo looked back at Ritsu, wondering how he knew that and how Gumi could come up with such a...unique type of idea. Haku, on the other hand, stayed silent and listened to the converstation between the two.

"Ohh, I see..." Momo managed to say as she returned her gaze back to the still searching Gumi.

Ritsu simply shrugged at her response, changing his attention from the pink haired girl to the glass windows located to his right; if there was something that this school had much too much of, it had to be windows. Although the sight of the green outdoors was refreshing, the countless shimmering windows sometimes made Ritsu want to throw a rock at them, just to watch the glass shatter and litter the clean hallway floors. Still staring out the window with those thoughts in mind, Ritsu's eyes widened upon the sight of a silhouette of a person. Usually people would never skip in this school since it had very tight security, so much so that even Ritsu, who could do pretty much anything, could never escape the school without getting caught.

Baffled, he stopped and pressed his face to the window in an attempt to decipher what crazied student would risk getting caught in the middle of the school day. The person appeared to be in a rush and quickly turned the corner, making it so that Ritsu could no longer see the person let alone where he or she was heading. All Ritsu was able to make out was long hair, of a color he did not see, and a very big black guitar case.

"That's strange...I wonder wh-"

"FOUND IT!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Ritsu look towards the direction of where his club mates where. Momo and Haku were currently standing by one another, staring at a hyper Gumi who was currently pointing at the door directly in front of her with a look of such happiness that, if anyone else had looked at her they would have thought that she had just found a million dollars.

Taking a big breath in, Ritsu walked away from the window towards the three girls.

"So you finally found the problematic kid?" Ritsu asked bitterly, still mad that he was broken out of his own thoughts only to see a foolish looking Gumi jumping up and down in pent up excitment.

"YUP!" Gumi yelled, swelling up with pride.

Before Ritsu could even come up with a comback to say, Gumi placed her hand on the door handle and swiftly swung the door open with a slam.

Not only were the three club members surprised by her sudden outburst of energy, but the class filled with students who were either half asleep or trying to learn stopped what they were doing and stared at her with expressions filled with equal surprise.

Skimming the entire room, the red goggle wearing girl stopped and stared at one of the students who seat was right next to the window at the far corner of the room. With a triumphant simle, the greenette walked across the room, past confused looking students, and stood in front of the desk of a petite looking pink haired girl.

The girl looked up from her open textbook into the eyes of the stranger that just came up to her for reasons she did not know. Thinking about who the girl could possibly be and why she was here, her thoughts were soon interupted the moment she felt her hand being held by another.

"Hello stranger, my name is Gumi and I'm here to help solve all your problems; It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gumi excalmed with a big bright smile in hopes that her cheerfulness would spread to the girl.

Instead of being happy like Gumi had hoped she would be, the girl stared at her with a perplexed expression and soon after tore her hand away from Gumi's grip.

"What do you mean by 'solve all my problems?'" The girl questioned, in what appeared to be a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

Gumi smiled more so than before as she went and grabbed the girl's hand in hers once again.

"Simple, me and my friends standing over there at the door are members of a club here in our school where we help students solve their problems, and by problems I mean any kind that there is, from the smallest to the biggest." Gumi explained.

Hearing Gumi's words, the girl stayed silent, as though she was pondering the things Gumi had said. After a few seconds the girl looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Sorry, but I don't have any problems that need solving, now if you could please do me and my classmates the favor of leaving so that we could resume our lessons, that would be greatly appreciated" The girl spoke as she once again tore her hand from Gumi's grip, this time turning away from her and resuming her studies.

The class was soon engulfed in a awkward silence that seemed impossible to break. Instead of Gumi breaking the silence, like all the students assumed she would, she did something that surprised the students more so than her grand entrance did.

"Alright, well if you ever need problem solving don't be afraid to go and look for me." Gumi, the green haired girl that had much too much pride, stepped out of the classroom without so much as a word to the teacher who she had interupted the class of.

Walking in the hallways towards their club room, the three members stared at their club president, expecting her to say or do something; instead, she did nothing. Out of the three people there, the silence seemed to bother Ritsu the most, just as he was about to butt in and insult the girl for giving up so quickly, someone else interjected.

"U-umm...Gu-Gumi-san...are you...gi-giving up?"

Surprised, all three students stopped and stared at the silent stuttering teacher that had just broken the silence.

Shy and slightly scared that any of them would say something harsh or insulting, Haku began to shake in her spot. Instead though, she got the reaction she had least been expecting; Gumi began to laugh. It was safe to say that not only was Haku bewildered but so were Momo and Ritsu.

"Give up? That's ridiculous! I'm not giving up, I just said that to make the girl think I'd forget about her, which I obviously won't. Thanks for worrying though and for breaking the awkward silence, it was killing me." Gumi smiled at Haku, trying once again to spread her cheerfulness onto someone else.

This time, it worked and Haku returned her smile, though not as big and bright as Gumi's.

"N-no problem" Haku stuttered.

Happy that her cheerfulness had spread on to their usually sad teacher, Gumi turned her attention away from Haku and onto Momo.

"Hey Pinku, can you do me a favor?"

Not expecting to be called out so suddenly, the pinkette stared into Gumi's eyes with a puzzled and curious expression.

"Sure, what is it Gumi-chan?"

"I need you to do me a favor and dig up any information you can on that pink haired girl, anything from school life to personal life or even miscellaneous information as long as it's something; Do you think you can do that for me?" Gumi asked with pleading eyes, hoping that Momo could somehow use her Student Council status to aid her.

This, to Momo's great surprise, was one of the very few times that Gumi had ever asked her for anything.

"I'll try my best to fufill this request, I'm sure that the Student Council won't mind if I do a little snooping as long as I ask for permission." Momo spoke as she flashed Gumi a thumbs up.

Hearing this answer, Gumi could not contain her happiness; in the blink of an eye Gumi went and attacked her friend in a colossal bear hug.

"Thank you Pinku, you're the best!" Gumi yelled as she squeezed the helpless girl in her arms tighter and tighter with each word she spoke.

Seeing how the poor pinklette was starting to turn a little pale, Ritsu went up to the two and separated them from each other, earning himself a pout from Gumi and a breath of relief from Momo.

"Thank you Ritsu-tan" Momo whispered in a low tone so that only he could hear her.

Ritsu rolled his eyes in reply and turned his attention to Gumi.

"So you're not going to give up? What makes you think that she'll be cooperative?" Ritsu questioned, wondering how Gumi would answer this.

"That, my friend, is very simple...I don't. I expect her to probably run away and stay silent but once I get the dirt I need you can best believe I'll have her spilling all her secrets to me." Gumi spoke as though it were the easiest and most natural thing in the world.

Ritsu stared at her with a blank expression, if he thought that Gumi was stupid before it was safe to assume that he now thought she was a total moron.

"And how do you expect her to do that?" He continued questioning, hoping for a proper answer this time.

'Who knows? That's all up to her, I can't _force _her to talk but that doesn't mean I can't tempt her either. I'll figure something out later, for now we should go and grab our stuff and head back to class; also club meetings are suspended for the day. Momo, don't forget to gather information okay? I expect some dirt by tomorrow or at the very least Wednesday." Gumi spoke as she opened the club room door that they had somehow managed to reach in between their long conversation.

Going inside and grabbing her bag, Gumi quickly exited the room and left the three club members staring at her blankly until she disappeared from their sight.

"Things are sure going to get more interesting now" Gumi thought as a smirk grazed her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An**_

**THE END :D ****I hope that you all weren't bored by this chapter and I promise that from now on the future chapters will be better and more Gumi harassment/ Ritsu evilness will be involved :D (I hope)**

**Can you guess who the mysterious person Ritsu saw is? I only gave two clues and anyone could own a guitar case, plus there are a lot of Vocaloids/Utauloids/VIPPERloids/VOYAKILOIDS that have long hair, so~ Good luck~! :D **

**Can you also guess who the person Gumi found to vic-I mean help is? I said pink hair~ That's a pretty helpful clue if I do say so myself ^^**

**Well that's all I have to say for now, please Review if you can and don't be shy ^^ Also, it would be wonderful if you guys vote on my poll, just saying~. Hope you all have a terrific day, till next time~ :D**


	3. We Have Our Proof!

**_A/N_**

**YES! Chapter 3 of "It's A Different Kind Of Club" has arrived! :D Sorry it took so long, I would explain why but I don't want to make this Authors Note super long...so instead...Anonymous Review Responding time~!**

**Vegito53: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :) I was hoping it would sort of feel like the TMOHS but at the same time be totally different, so I'm glad you can sort of feel the vibe :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm sort of in a rush so...I don't own the characters or anything in this fic except for the plot, the card game, and all that jazz...:P**

* * *

><p>"So Pinku, you got the goods?"<p>

"Yes Boss, I got the goods."

"You got the goods? Good."

"What are you tw-"

"Yes, it is good indeed boss."

"He-"

"Well Pinku, all that's good but show me the g-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Huh?"

Alarmed by his sudden outburst, two teenage girls turned around only to see a red-haired crossdresser with a look that screamed anything but amusement.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's up with all this 'goods' talk or do I have to punch it out of your thick skulls?" Ritsu spat, his cold gaze not wavering.

If it was anyone else, anyone who had at least a little common sense, they would have ran away the moment their eyes connected with Ritsu's. Gumi...well...it seemed she lacked a little from the common sense department.

"The goods we're talking about is the information Pinku got about that problematic girl from two days ago!" Gumi yelled happily as she waved a peach colored school folder with the word 'goods' written on it in black marker.

Starting at the paper that was thrust only inches away from his face, Ritsu snatched it from Gumi's hand and opened up the folder, examining its contents. Sure enough there was a picture of the girl that Gumi had found a few days ago, along with miscellaneous information such as birthday, height, age, even a little section in the bottom that stated all her hobbies and club achievements; a typical school information folder.

While Ritsu was reading, Gumi tried to snatch the folder from his hands exclaiming "hey! I was suppose to read it first!" and "Give it back Ritsu!" Instead of listening to her, Ritsu blocked out her words and pushed her away each time without trying. Although Ritsu looked very much like an ordinary school girl, he still had he strength of a boy, more so than most boys his age.

"Judging by the stuff in this folder, she seems to be very ordinary, are you sure she's this 'interesting problematic case' that you're searching for?" Ritsu questioned as he tossed the folder behind him as though it were mere trash and not a valuable piece to the case.

Running behind him, Gumi grabbed the folder and the papers that had fallen out of it.

"Of course she is! I mean, she had to be, I can feel it!" Gumi yelled as she walked up to Momo and gave her the papers.

"Sure you do, just like you can feel the weather and when a person is lying." Ritsu sneered as he walked up to face Gumi, only inches away from her face.

Seeing how Ritsu looked, that smug grin and those emerald green eyes that seemed to taunt her every word and move, Gumi really wished she could have smacked his face and pushed him into the wall, but alas, she could not.

"I HATE it when he does this." Gumi thought bitterly as she walked away from him towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ritsu questioned with a smirk, almost as though he were tempting her to get into a fight.

Completely ignoring Ritsu, Gumi opened the door and walked out without even looking back, leaving a poor defenseless Momo behind her.

"What's her problem?" Ritsu asked as though he had nothing to do with her leaving.

Although Ritsu was good at seeing into a person inner self and character, after all, he wouldn't be so good at bullying the defenseless if he couldn't see their flaws and pick on things that bothered them. Sometimes, it seemed he didn't notice when people were smart enough to leave before things got out of hand, at least he didn't notice when Gumi did this.

Momo however, did notice this trait and was thankful that Gumi was smart enough to know when to leave him be.

"Ritsu-tan, I wonder if you'll ever notice how much Gumi-chan cares about you and supports you." Momo thought as she began to scan the folders contents for the fifth time today.

Seeing that Gumi wasn't going to turn around and come back, or the fact that he wasn't going to be answered, Ritsu gave up on receiving an answer.

"Ugg...whatever. So, who is the girl?" Ritsu questioned the pinklette as he went and sat next to her on the table, observing the few papers Momo attained being placed all over their club room table.

"Her name is Iroha Nekomura, she is a first year like you and she seems to have a pretty good life so far. Her parents are, luckily, a pretty happy couple who, although going through a little financial trouble like most middle class families is doing pretty good. There seems to be no family members with criminal history or substance abuse which is a wonderful thing if I may say so myself. She has no siblings so therefore she is a only child, she also seems to be a member of both the Karate club in our school and was in a music program the year before in her middle school." Momo explained as she read the papers that adorned the table, not caring if Ritsu was listening to her or not.

"Sounds pretty boring and average if you ask me." Ritsu spoke nonchalantly as he picked at his nails, a habit of his that only came out whenever he was bored.

Momo, who had continued to read the papers, nodded her head as proof that she was listening to him.

"I guess...but." Momo's voice wavered at the last word, as though she were thinking her words over carefully.

"But?" Ritsu questioned, wanting to hear what she would say.

"But, if you look at it through a psychological point of view it's quite interesting really." she said as she placed a finger under her chin, a pensive expression adorning her features.

"How so?" Ritsu continued to question, now he no longer fiddled with his nails, a sign showing that Momo had his undivided attention.

"Well, I'm no expert, but from what I can infer and what Gumi-chan told me-"

"Wait, Gumi and you talked about this before? Then what was the point of that 'goods' talk!" He snapped, interrupting Momo from her soon to be speech.

"Well...We kind of did that on purpose to get you annoyed and into the case...sorry." Momo apologized not only for herself but for Gumi who wasn't here and probably would never apologize to him.

Ritsu face palmed himself for not seeing such an obvious joke being played at him.

Seeing that Ritsu wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Momo took the chance to continue what she was going to say.

"So from what Gumi and I discussed, this is what we assume. First off, since Nekomura-san seems to come from a good family, she must have a polite mannerism and a well life. Since she is a single child, we assume she either must be lonely and therefore slightly cold to others or she thirsts to have a sister or brother; she could be a spoiled child but we highly doubt that." Momo explained as she began to place the papers back into the folder, one by one.

"Well that might be true, but judging by the way the girl treated her, I'm guessing she's one of those 'I treat you coldly at first but once you're my friend I'll love you always' characters." Ritsu spoke as she stared at Momo pick up the papers.

"I guess...Secondly, she's in the Karate club but was in the music program of her previous school, this means she either changes hobbies quickly or something happened." Momo continued to explain as she closed the folder of 'goods'.

"Care to elaborate?" Ritsu continued to question, he hated to admit it but the conversation was starting to get really interesting, something he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Momo.

"Well, by 'something happening' I mean that she could have gotten bored of music, someone influenced her to change her hobbies, or.."

"Or?"

"Or...she could have just given up; quit." Momo stared flatly as she stared into Ritsu's eyes.

"So you're saying she's a quitter?" He asked doubtingly, not believing that they were able to make such assumptions so quickly.

"N-no, of course not, I barely even know the woman to make such assumptions, these are just theories after all."

"Well, what do you believe in?"

Hearing this question escape Ritsu's lips startled her, she never expected to be questioned on her beliefs while explaining all the information that she was able to gather on Iroha Nekomura.

"I believe...Gumi-chan isn't going to give up until she finds something out." Momo answered with a smile, happy with the fact that she was able to answer Ritsu's question.

Seeing how happy Momo got after answering such a simple question made Ritsu want to laugh at her foolishness, instead, he chose to smile

"Yeah...I guess we both believe in the same thing, in that idiot." Ritsu said as he stood up from his seat.

Snapped out of her happy moment by Ritsu's sudden movement, Momo looked up only to see the loud-mouthed cross-dresser walk to his back pack that he had throw to the side of the room when no one was paying attention to him.

"What are you doing?" Momo questioned as she stood up from her seat, trying to peer into Ritsu's book bag.

"Well, since Gumi's obviously not going to come back for a while, how about we play a game?" Ritsu asked as he pulled out a black box, a sadistic like smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"What kind of game?" Momo questioned hesitantly, knowing fully well that the smile Ritsu was showing wasn't a good one.

Chuckling evilly, Ritsu closed his book bag and walked back to where Momo was, slamming the box on the hard wood table.

"A game that will get you squirming in your seat." Ritsu explained in a menacing tone, scaring the already frightened Momo.

Gulping, Momo looked at Ritsu's hands that were slowly pulling the top off of the black box. The moment Momo saw the contents within the box, a gasp escaped her lips.

Ritsu, who was enjoying Momo's scared expression, silently chuckled as he took the contents of the box out, one by one.

* * *

><p>Inside one of the many classroom of a certain school, a girl who had been so preoccupied with finishing her classwork looked up from her book into the grass green eyes of a girl who was just a little bit too close for comfort.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" The girl muttered coldly, instantly knowing who the girl was without even having to see the rest of her face.

"Aww, don't be like that Kitty, it's me, Gumi, remember?" Gumi questioned with a bright smile.

Sighing and closing her book, Iroha Nekomura turned to look Gumi straight in the eye, Gold meeting Green.

"What do you want? Are you here to harass me again about me having 'problems' like last time, which by the way earned me five minutes after class having to stay and explain to my teacher what that was all about." Iroha stated bitterly, as though the mere thought of that wasted time was enough to set her on the edge.

"Can't a girl just come to talk to her friend?" Gumi stated with a pout, hoping that her sad puppy like face would make Iroha's heart melt ever so slightly.

"No." Iroha stated bluntly as she went back to reading her book.

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that Kitty, we're friends aren't we? Friends tell friends secrets and listen to each other, right?" Gumi asked as she snatched Iroha's book from her hands, tossing it behind her like Ritsu had done to her only minutes ago.

Iroha didn't gasp in shock nor did she run behind Gumi to pick up her book like Gumi had done before, instead she glared at the happy-go-lucky green haired girl with such hatred in her eyes that in a way, it reminded Gumi of Ritsu when he was in one of his 'grumpy' moods.

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me, but we are NOT friends, do you understand that? Secondly, you're getting on my nerves with all this 'you have problems' nonsense. LASTLY, pick up my book, you have no right to take and throw something that isn't yours as though it is." Iroha stated nonchalantly as she stared at Gumi, waiting to see how she would respond or what she would do next.

Iroha expected Gumi to fight back, to yell at her or continue spouting gibberish like she had been doing while she tried to ignore her and do her work. Gumi did neither of those things, instead she went to where Iroha's book was and picked it up off of the ground. Walking back to where Iroha was, the same room and window seat from two days ago, she placed the book on Iroha's desk earning her a silent nod of approval from the pink haired girl.

"You're kind of harsh yet you look like one of those happy bubbly girls, has anyone ever told you that?" Gumi questioned as she took a seat on the empty chair beside her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your goggles look ridiculous and completely inappropriate for school?" Iroha questioned back as she opened her book and resumed her studies.

The class was fairly quiet, everyone was doing their classwork while at the same time eavesdropping on Gumi and Iroha's conversation. The class room teacher was initially alarmed to see Gumi's return, but once she asked for permission to be able to stay in this class with Iroha while apologizing for interrupting his class like last time, the teacher hesitantly allowed Gumi in, much to Iroha's chagrin.

"All the time." Gumi answered with a giggle, truly amused with the way Iroha answered her.

"Same here." Iroha stated matter-of-factly as she scribbled some word into a paper beside her.

"I see...well, is there anything you want to talk about?" Gumi continued to repeat the same question again, hoping that Iroha would say yes for a change.

"No. You should really give up on thinking I'll change my answer, don't you have anything better to do than harass a stranger?" Iroha questioned bluntly as she flipped a few pages of her book and wrote some more words down on her paper.

"Nope, all my time is here for you." Gumi answered with a smile while receiving a sigh in return.

'You really need to stop, don't you have any other friends you can go and bother?" Iroha continued to question, this time though she stopped doing her work to stare Gumi straight in the eye.

"Well, not really, you're the one I'm interested in talking to." Gumi smiled as she said this, to her that answer was perfect, to Iroha, not so much.

"You're really annoying, just give up, I have no problems and you obviously are never going to find anything wrong with me other than the fact that I don't like you, which anyone can clearly see." Iroha stated truthfully and without a shred of regret.

Gumi stayed silent, pondering how she would answer such words. Honestly, Gumi was getting tired of being the nice patient friendly girl. Although she wanted Iroha to answer her already, it was plainly obvious by her mannerism and words that she wanted nothing to do with her. It was then, that a thought formed in her mind.

"What would the others do? Haku would have probably left a long time ago from the sheer coldness of Iroha's glare. Pinku, she would have just kept trying or left Kitty alone after a while...What about Ritsu?...what would he do?..."

By this time, Iroha had grown impatient with Gumi's thoughtfulness and returned to doing her work.

"At least she finally shut up." Iroha thought happily as she continued to read more words from her textbook.

While Iroha continued to work, a brilliant idea came into Gumi's mind. Seeing that Iroha was distracted, Gumi slowly stretched her arm across her seat and touched the strap of Iroha's Hello Kitty themed book bag. Looking up from the bag to Iroha every so often, Gumi saw that she had not notice anything at all.

Once the bag was securely in her grip, Gumi stood up and smiled while concealing the bag behind her.

"Fine, I guess there's no use in me convincing you to talk, I guess I should go now..."Gumi whispered loud enough for Iroha to hear, all the while mentally laughing at her 'evil' little deed.

Just as Gumi had suspected, Iroha continued to do her work, not even acknowledging what she had just said. Taking this opportunity while she could, Gumi stood up from her seat and quickly walked towards the class room door.

"Bye teach, thanks for letting me visit Kitty." Gumi quickly said as she opened the door to the classroom door.

"Would you please stop calling me k-hey, is that my bag in your hand!"

"Bye." Was all Gumi said as she ran out of the room, not once looking back.

* * *

><p>"N-no Ritsu-tan, p-please don't do this to me."<p>

"Sorry Momo, but you need to be punished, it's the rule of our little game."

"Bu-but, I didn't know I was breaking a rule, please have mercy on me!'

"Sorry Momo, but I have to punish you, no matter how much you squirm, please just relax and enjoy it."

"Bu-but-"

"No buts!"

"Guys I'm ba-what are you doing?"

Hearing Gumi's words echo through the room, the two students stopped what they were doing and stared at Gumi with wide eyes.

Seeing the cards splattered all over the desk while Ritsu held a rubber ball only inches away from Momo's hand, Gumi could only assume one thing.

"Were you guys playing Card Torture?" Gumi questioned with a stare devoid of any emotion.

The two stayed silent as they continued to stare at Gumi, their silence being enough of a yes for Gumi.

"Listen Momo, the only way to win this game is to be seductive and have a dirty mouth and brain, if you can't do either of those...you have no chance against Ritsu." Gumi stated bluntly as she placed Iroha's book bag on top of the cards while snatching the rubber ball from Ritsu's hand.

"Sheesh, kill joy much?" Was all that Ritsu said as he crossed his arms together, showing that he was annoyed with Gumi at ruining his favorite part of the game.

Momo, who had been too embarrassed to speak, looked away from the two and stared at the bag placed in front of her. Upon closer observation Momo realized this wasn't Gumi's bag but rather it belonged to someone else.

"Umm...Gumi-chan, who's bag is this?" Momo questioned as she brought the bag closer to herself.

Smiling, Gumi opened the bag and spread all it's contents around the already messy table.

"This is Kitty's book bag." Gumi stated as she began to scan Iroha's notebooks for anything promising.

"Kitty? You don't mean Nekomura-san do you?" Momo gasped at the realization.

Gumi didn't respond, instead she continued to skim Iroha's books, placing the ones she wasn't interested in into a neat pile. Gumi continued to search through Iroha's books until she picked up a pink Hello Kitty spiraled notebook with the words 'Thoughts' written in red ink.

Seeing that and how Gumi payed no attention to the fact that she was going through and reading personal items that weren't hers, Momo did the most sensible thing that came to mind, she snatched the notebook from Gumi's hand.

"He-hey!" Gumi yelled the moment she felt the book brush away from her fingertips.

"Gumi-chan, how could you! I would expect something like this from Ritsu-tan, but never from you!'

"Hey! I'm right here!" Ritsu yelled angrily, the thought of being ignored automatically annoying him.

"But, she wouldn't talk! I kept trying to get her to talk but nothing...I had no choice!" Gumi justified herself as she tried to snatch the book from Momo's hand.

"No choice? You didn't have to take her book bag just because she wasn't going to tell you anything, that's really underhanded!" Momo fought back as she moved the book away from Gumi each time she saw her hands come close to her.

"Was the girl really being that annoying?" Ritsu asked randomly, not only because he wanted to know but because he wanted to be a part of this ridiculous fight as well.

"Yeah..." Was all that Gumi said as she kept trying to get the book back from Momo.

"Well, although that was kind of underhanded, I would've done the same thing as you if the girl was ticking me off." Ritsu stated honestly, even if Momo was staring at him questioningly.

Ignoring Ritsu's words, Momo brought her attention back to keeping the book away from Gumi, preventing her from doing what she thought was 'right' but in reality was wrong.

"No Gumi-chan! This is an invasion of privacy and I won't let you!" Momo yelled, this time running away to the corner of the room while hugging the book close to her stomach.

"Pinku, as your club president, I order you to give me the notebook back!" Gumi ordered as she tried to find a way to the book without having to shove or hurt Momo.

"No!"

"Pinku!"

"No!"

The fight between the two girls went on like this until, at last, Ritsu intervened and snatched the book from Momo's hands, earning a shocked look from both girls.

"Ritsu-tan, what are you-"

"Just let her see the book already." Ritsu spoke coldly as he shoved the book into Gumi's face.

"But that's an-

"Yeah I know, it's an invasion of privacy, blah blah blah, but if Gumi looks through this stuff and sees the girl has no problems, she'll finally let it go, RIGHT?" The annoyance Ritsu felt at seeing such a ridiculous fight finally came out of his mouth.

"Y-yeah! I promise Pinku, if this hold nothing interesting, I'll let it go." Gumi assured as she fixed her hair that Ritsu had messed up with his actions.

Momo hesitated, although she knew Gumi always kept her word, she still thought it was rude and an invasion of privacy to do such a thing. After all, what would Iroha do if she found out they were going through her personal belongings? It was pointless though, a fight of two versus one would result in the two winning, especially when those two were Gumi and Ritsu.

"Fine...Just, please return her bag to her as soon as you're done, AND you have to apologize for doing such a thing." Momo sighed, finally giving in to Gumi and Ritsu's request.

Running up to Momo, Gumi hugged her tightly while muttering "thank you's" and "okay's"

Pulling herself apart from Momo, Gumi went to the table and sat down comfortably as she began to read the pages of the notebook.

"What's this?" Gumi whispered the moment she read the first page.

Curious, Ritsu went to her side and began to read along with her, after five seconds of reading, his eyes widened.

Soon, the two became so engrossed in the book that even Momo had to admit she was curious as to what they were reading.

Tip-toeing to Gumi's other side, Momo looked over Gumi's shoulder and guiltily began to silently read along with the two. Reading the words inside the book, the things that were written and its hidden messages, Momo's eyes widened.

"We got it! She does have a problem! And this is the proof!" Gumi yelled happily as she closed the book and placed it on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**THE END :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, were you surprised to see it was Iroha? Did you so see that coming? Do you feel sorry for Iroha? Are you curious to know what's written inside the book? Did you notice Haku wasn't anywhere this chapter? Are my Authors Notes boring you?...I sure hope not.**

**Just so you guys know, I'm thinking that 'Iroha's Case' will end next chapter or the chapter after that, we shall see~ Then after her case is done...well...we'll see what happens next :) Also, in case you're thinking "why is Iroha so mean? this is so OOC and not the way I imagined her to be" let me tell you, I think the same xD I don't know why but as I wrote, Iroha developed a personality of her own. I always imagined her as either a hyper bubbly person or one of those cute but serious people, but now she kinds of remind me of one of Luka's FF personalitles, the 'super serious' Luka. I wonder if I'm the only one who's thinking these things...**

**Also, in case you're wondering, the card game that Ritsu was playing with Momo is a game I made up. If you want to see more of that game or hear how it's played, let me know and I might mention it next chapter or in one of the future chapters :)**

**Don't forget to please review if possible and also never forget that you're all amazing people (even if i don't know you). Also, thank you to Crizix for being my Beta Reader and supporting my mistakes (like always) I will improve! Ohh, and if I have any "What If" readers reading this, I'd like you all to know that I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter out soon, it's like 50% or so done, so...I hope I'll be able to finish it soon ^^**


	4. Everyone Needs A Little Push

**A/ n**

**I'm sorry for such a long wait for this update. No I haven't given up on this story, it's just that I've been busy and I was previously going through Writers Block, then a bunch of other things happened. I'm not going to hound you on all my personal life details though, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of Vocaloid except for the few pins and shirts I have. I also don't own Star Wars quotes or anything else I might have referenced.**

* * *

><p>"Just add a bit more fuchsia paint to that corner and you're done!" Gumi declared as she continued to watch Momo paint the last piece of their banner.<p>

By the time Gumi had said that, Momo already did just as she was told. Smiling at the finishing touches of their project while wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow, Momo stood up and, with the help of Gumi, began to transport the banner to where their club sponsor was seated.

"Yowane-sensei, what do you think?"

Looking up from the book she has been reading, she stared from the eager faces of the two club members to the banner that they were holding.

"It's lovely...I-I like it." Haku smiled as she spoke, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

Satisfied by her answer, Momo took the poster away from Gumi's hands and began to fold it neatly.

"I guess now that we finally finished the banner, we can all go home!" Gumi declared cheerfully as Momo took the banner to the small storage closet they had in the corner of the room.

"I-I'm surprised though...I never would have thought t-that the one day I'm gone you would all come to such a conclusion."

Something that the two girls had noticed about their silver haired teacher was that, although extremely shy and stuttering, she barely stuttered or whispered whenever she felt comfortable. So, whenever Ritsu wasn't around, Haku would finally have the speech capacity of a semi-normal human being and not the speech disordered person she appeared to be.

"We were pretty surprised too, but ohh well~ I knew that she did have problems and the fact that I was finally able to prove it just goes to show how awesome I am." Gumi boasted.

"Gumi-chan, don't go around saying such things, your ego might get inflated if you do."

"Plu-ease, if anyone has an inflated ego, it has to be Ritsu. I don't think I'd ever get so conceited, I mean, just look at him. Behind the girls clothes and super mean personality, I bet he's just one of those sad attention seeking people who just pick on others so they can feel better. The meanie doesn't even deserve to look so pretty, if you ask me I thin-"

"Gumi-chan, I think you're getting a little carried away, at least think about the poor door."

Snapped out of her Ritsu hating daze, Gumi looked down and noticed she had been grabbing the door knob of the clubroom door with such force, it was surprising that she hadn't ripped it off yet.

"My bad." Gumi smiled as she stepped out of the room, leading the other girls to freedom.

Since Gumi hadn't locked the clubroom door, her embarrassment making her completely forget one of her club president duties, Momo grabbed her own key and quickly locked the room.

"Excuse me Momone-san, but...now that Gumi's mentioned it...where is Namine-san?" Haku asked shyly as she walked beside Momo, deciding it was best if she walked with her instead of Gumi.

"Ohh, that. Well, you see, Ritsu-tan said he didn't want to help, instead he'd rather 'watch this plan blow into smithereens and laugh at our suffering.' He sure love us, doesn't he?" Momo questioned sarcastically, hoping to get a giggle from the shy teacher.

Instead, silence loomed over the two women, remaining there for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>Inside a calm classroom in the middle of the day, a lone girl sighed as she stared out the window, her fingers trailing many different shapes on the fingerprint infected glass. The lone girl, who simply went by the name "Iroha Nekomura" sighed once again.<p>

It had been two days since the incident where Gumi had taken her book bag away, returning it just as quickly. It amazed Iroha that Gumi had done such a thing, while at the same time making her feel extremely puzzled. Also, the fact that Gumi was no longer visiting her class like before made her feel more confused than ever.

"Well, there's no use stressing over it. She's gone, this is exactly what you wanted...Whatever, I should start doing the classwork before I forget." Iroha though as she lazily reached for her school bag.

Pulling it up, Iroha noticed something very peculiar.

"Well, that's strange, is it just me or does my bag feel...lighter?" Iroha's thoughts echoed in her mind as she began to rummage through her bag, spilling all its contents on top of the fake wooden table.

Placing her books one by one in a neat pile, it wasn't until the end of her search that she realized what she was missing all along.

"...GUMI!"

Silence befell the room, not a single person spoke, all too busy staring at the usually quiet girl who has just screamed with such fury, it was a shock that the voice came from her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Gumi-chan, what's wrong?" Momo questioned as she passed the cards back and forth between her and Ritsu.<p>

"Nothing...I just feel...a disturbance in the force." she responded as she began to separate her cards into two piles.

"Are you sure that isn't fear because you're playing against the great Ritsu Namine?" Ritsu sneered as she mimicked Gumi's movements.

"Ohh please Ritsu, you know I'm just as good in Card Torture as you are. In fact, I think I'm better at it than you are, is that possible? Being better than the creator of the game?" Gumi smirked as she choose a card from the deck to her left.

"Yeah right, no one is as good in this game as I am, especially not you." Ritsu contradicted as he took a card from the right side of the deck.

"Ooo, bold move Ritsu, now it's time to see who's the _true _champion."

Raising their hands at the same time, Gumi revealed she had a six of clovers while Ritsu held a three of hearts. The room went deadly silent, no one spoke a word as all eyes fell on Gumi.

"Thought so, you lost." Ritsu smirked as he spoke, seeing Gumi's crushed face made him want to laugh at her.

The usually talkative leader stayed silent, not believing that Ritsu had beaten her on the first round.

"So Gumi, what do you have to say to th-"

"GUMI!"

With a slam of the door and a look that seemed to scream fury, there stood Iroha Nekomura, glaring at the group with a crumbling hall pass held tightly in her hand. If this were a movie, or some sort of show, this would be the moment where the ominous music that foreshadows some horrid even would occur.

Before turning to face Iroha, Gumi quickly stuck her tongue out at Ritsu and slammed her card on the table.

"Hey Kitty, what can I do for you?" Gumi questioned with a smile as she began to walk towards the fuming freshman.

She didn't get very far though, in the blink of an eye Iroha walked towards her at a fast speed and brought the green haired girl to an abrupt stop, thanks to Iroha's hand pushing her body back forcefully.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed as Gumi slowly fell to the floor, quickly looking from the victim to the culprit of the attack.

If looks could kill...the whole school would have died from the waves of hatred and anger that seemed to come from her icy glare.

"Don't act all nice and sweet with me. Where. Is. IT!"

To this, understanding flashed in all their eyes.

"If you mean your song book, it's somewhere in this room~" Gumi chirped as she stood up from the floor, brushing her skirt with her hand and rubbing her sore bottom.

Hearing this, Iroha's glare intensified.

"How did you know it was a song book?...Don't tell me you...read it?" Iroha spoke, her voice lowering with each word until the last one was a mere whisper.

Like a fool, or someone who didn't know what danger was when it was staring them in eye, Gumi nodded her head cheerfully. The action resulted in Ritsu suppressing the urge to slap her in the face, Momo staring at her wide eyed, Haku shielding her eyes with her hands, and Iroha looking utterly baffled.

….

…

..

.

"Can someone please talk, this silence is killing me."

"...You really are a moron." Iroha and Ritsu sighed.

"Maybe~ It's better than being normal, but that's beside the point. Kitty, I have your song book, and I'll be more than happy to give it back to you, but there's a catch." Gumi explained as she began to move her index fingers in circles.

"...A bribe? Isn't that a little...I don't know...Pathetic and 'cliché' Mrs. I-want-to-help-people-out-but-am-really-just-a-pain-in-the-butt?" Iroha questioned as she looked Gumi up and down, not believing that Gumi would act so happy and nonchalant about bribery.

"Well, if you want to call it a bribe then sure, lets go with that."

As soon as Gumi said that, a razor sharp glare pierced her vision.

"What do you want?" Iroha growled.

Gumi had to slap her mouth, if not, her laughter would have escaped and then she wouldn't be able to say the things she needed to say. She wasn't about to laugh because of Iroha's icy hard glare, which was quite scary actually. Instead, she was about to laugh because...well...she's Gumi, she laughs at the stupidest things, case closed.

"I want you to come here tomorrow, after school."

….

…

..

.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"This girl really is a moron." Iroha and Ritsu thought, both with different expressions adorning their faces.

Once again, Gumi had to slap her mouth and suppress her giggles.

"Man, I really have to take a class on learning how to be serious...I have no idea how Ritsu and Kitty can do for so long." Gumi thought as she tried to swallow her giggles.

"...Fine, I'll do it...but you have to give me the b-"

"Do you really think I'm a moron?"

"Yes" she thought, but knowing this wasn't the right answer, especially when her song book was in jeopardy, she responded with a "Of course not."

"Liar." Everyone but the green haired chief thought.

"I thought so, well then, see you tomorrow Kitty~" Gumi sung as she pushed Iroha out the door, closing and locking it in her face before she could object.

"Step one is a success! See Ritsu, you should have more faith in me~"

"I'll have more faith in you when you grow some brain cells." Ritsu mumbled as he picked up Gumi's discarded card.

"By the way, you still lost, so prepare yourself for your torture." Ritsu smirked as he brought out the game box.

Gumi's face paled, all thoughts of Iroha and her success scattered into the wind, only to be replaced with the image of what was to come.

* * *

><p>It took a lot of asking and convincing, but at last all the pieces of the plan were complete. Momo, Gumi, and Ritsu all got out of class thanks to Haku's hallpasses, Haku wasn't able to come because there weren't any teachers available to replace her. Instead, Haku wished them lots of luck when they came to visit her, earning confused and curious stares from her students.<p>

It took some time, but at last the trio were waiting for Iroha outside of the classroom. A couple of hall monitors asked them what they were doing, or attempted to take them back to class. Most of them stopped after Ritsu glared at them, others saw the hallpasses they had and quickly disappeared.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Iroha came walking towards them slowly, almost as though she was afraid that if she ran, they would run away.

"Okay, I'm here, now give me my book." she commanded, placing her hand in front of Gumi so she could place her book there.

"No, no, no. First things first, you have to go into the dungon of your innermost fears, face them, then when you come out I'll give you the book." Gumi pointed to the door as she spoke, another forever cheerful smile adorining her face.

Iroha stared at her, wondering once again what ran through her twisted mind, before she walked up to the door of Gumi's clubroom. Without any hesitation, Iroha opened the door, looked in, turned pale, and shut the door with such force that you would have thought there really was a monster inside the room.

"Gumi...wh-why are there members of ANOTHER club in YOUR room?" Iroha practically screamed as she slammed her back to the door, preventing anyone from going in or out.

"That's simple, they're here to see you. After all, you did want to join them didn't you? So I pulled a few strings, did some asking, and now they're here! The schools' band, inside, waiting to hear you sing." Gumi smiled as she stared into Iroha's wide eyes.

"You WHAT!" Iroha screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear, too bad they weren't their to hold her back.

"Ohh, did I say it too low? I said that our schools band is inside the club room!" Gumi screamed loud enough for the people inside the room to hear her.

Iroha froze, she couldn't believe that she was...she was tricked! She should have known that getting her book back wouldn't have been so simple.

"Give me my book back, I'm leaving."

"Up-up-up, no can do~" Gumi spoke as she hit her hand with the spiral pink notebook she had been holding the entire time, looking like a strict teacher lecturing one of their students.

"What do you mean no?" Iroha asked, the familiar glare returning.

"I mean, it took a lot of convincing to reunite them and make them come here. I'm not about to let your uncooperativeness ruin days of preparation. That just won't do."

Iroha bite her lip before she let another blood curling scream escape her lips. Fists clenched, she began to step closer to Gumi until their faces were mere inches away from one other. Although Iroha was two or three inches shorter than Gumi, she made that up with her ice cold gaze.

"I hope this will be the last time I have to repeat myself. Give. Me. My. Book. BACK!"

"Not until you get in there and si-"

"THAT'S IT!"

All the anger that Gumi had put her through since they first met all went to her hand, which colided against Gumi's face. It wasn't a simply girly slap that the girls in the dramas would do before they ran away crying. Rather, it was a ferociously powerful punch that broke Gumi's lip upon contact, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Gumi-chan!" Momo screamed at the sight of her friend falling to the floor like a dropped book.

With a look like a deer caught in headlights, Momo ran to her fallen friend while Ritsu stood where he was and stared, stared at the cat lover snatch her book from the fallen girls hand and run away.

Gumi watched as she ran, shock still clearly visible in her face.

It didn't matter though, it didn't matter that Iroha had left, leaving a broken lip behind her. All that matter was the fact that, although she had taken her book back, she failed to notice that something very important had been missing from those hidden pages; a piece of paper that simply went by the name "Destruction."

* * *

><p>"Umm...excuse me sir...I think I'm lost, could you please help me find my way?"<p>

Surprised that he was being called upon, the elderly male turned, murky brown meeting clear hazel.

"Wh-why yes, of course." The old man replied.

Smiling, the adolescent handed the kind elderly man a very precious item, a small sheet of paper with directions.

Taking the paper from the adolescents hand, the old man adjusted his glasses before reading the paper. The first thing he noticed was that the paper was very wrinkled, more wrinkled than his skin. The second thing he noticed, he had no idea where the place this youngster wanted to reach was.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not familiar with this address. I wish I could be more help, but-"

"It's okay sir, thank you for trying."

Before the old man could even reply, the youngster took the paper from his hands away, leaving him behind without another word.

* * *

><p>It took some time to find her, but at last he spotted Iroha run into one of the girls' bathrooms not too far from the club room.<p>

It didn't matter that behind the skirt he was a boy, Ritsu had no shame in walking into a girls' bathroom since just about everyone in the school believed he was a girl until they found out the truth. Even if they did know, they didn't think it strange that he went in there since everyone knew he wasn't a pervert and pratically acknowledged him as a female.

Slamming the door open, Ritsu walked in, bending slightly down so he could see Iroha's feet hiding in a stall. Seeing no feet under any of the stalls made Ritsu's blood boil. As he walked back to the first stall, he channeled his anger into his foot, glared at the stall door, and kicked it open.

"Yo, Iroha is it? Get out." He motioned with his thumb at the bathroom door, glaring at the girl who cluched her book and stared at him as though she were a mother cat and he was trying to take away her precious kittens.

He didn't bother to wait for her to speak or move. Instead, he walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and dragged her out of the girls' bathroom.

Iroha still glared at him, screaming to let her go and threatning him not to take her back. He didn't listen though, instead he tossed her to a wall, not even bothering to ask if she was okay when she fell on the floor.

She screamed, rubbed her sore spots, and prepared to lunge at him until he spoke.

"You think Gumi's a moron right?"

It was a simple question, but it still bafffled her regardless.

"Of course, but what does th-"

"You're a moron too." he interupted, glaring down at her as though she were a insignificant pest.

"Wha-"

"You think she's stupid because she acts ridiculous, which I completely agree with you. But, if you ask me, I'd have to say that between you two, you're the bigger moron."

"What! Why?" She screamed, finally getting some words in.

"Because, unlike her, you're a pathetic scared mess who disguises your fear with harsh words and a cold heart."

It was as though those mere words were a magical incantation, leaving raging Iroha in a silent, hipnotic tranced like state.

"Unlike idotic, clueless Gumi, you're a moron because you don't move forward. You're scared, aren't you?"

"What? Of course n-"

"Don't lie, I hate liars, so if you lie, I swear I'll punch you worse than how you punched Gumi." as he spoke his threat, he waved his fist in her face as a sign that he wasn't joking.

Rather than pushing his fist away and counter threatning, Iroha stayed silent, unable to form any words and speak them aloud.

"Is this stupid band seriously so scary?" he contined to talk, staring at her unresponsivness with an angered expression

"ANSWER M-"

"You don't know ANYTHING!" she harshly screamed, pushing herself up from the ground.

"You have no idea how difficult it is, to have all your dreams crushed, just because you don't have the right voice!" Iroha was crumbling, her icy heart beginning to crumble with each word she spoke.

"Ritsu, leave her alone."

The third voice alarmed the two slightly. Both turning their heads to the side, seeing two familiar faces approaching them. Once Ritsu realized who they were, and what one of them said, his anger grew.

"What? Who are you to order me ar-"

"It's not an order, it's a request." Gumi interupted, now standing by his side with Momo on her other side.

Before Ritsu could complain, or try to fight back, Momo came in between the two, taking his hand into hers. Feeling the warmth of enterwinded fingers, Ritsu's anger flushed away, replaced by a light blush as he stared into Momo's rosy pink eyes. She didn't speak, instead she put her free index finger to her lips, a sign to keep silent and trust them.

He froze, staring at that small finger touching light pink flesh. After a few blinks of the eye, he slowly nodded his head, acknowledging her silent request. Seeing this caused the girl to smile, warm and kind as always, as she slowly let her fingers slips from his barly held grasp.

The club chief smiled at her two subordinates, glad that they were able to detain the beast known as tantrum throwing Ritsu. The moment though, was short lived. Gumi turning her head to the side, Gumi noticing that as well was entranced by the two.

"Iroha, it hurt, didn't it?"

The silent question snapped the cat lover out of the magic spell, wide eyed, she turned her gaze towards the girl that had brought her so much fustration in such a short amount of time.

"I may not know you well enough to say such things, but really, are you going to let what those selfish jerks say get to you?"

"When they said that you didn't have the right voice, they didn't mean that your voice was terrible, they just meant you didn't have her voice." Gumi continued to speak, hoping that Iroha was really listening to her words.

"Her...?" Iroha hesitantly repeated, as though just by stating that mere word, something would break.

"Yes, her. Before you came to this school, there was a girl who use to be the vocalist of that band. Her voice was very beautiful and she could hit high notes with such ease, it astounded the band each and every time they would practice together." Gumi explained, staring at Iroha's still surprised expression, looking for any sort of reaction besides initial shock.

"They were very happy with her and regarded her highly, it was as though the band was there just for her and her alone rather than the music they played." Momo continued, as though they were reciting an old fairy tale together.

"One day though, she disappeared without so much as a goodbye." Ritsu contined, joining the story telling.

"This hurt them all so much, the one person that they all cared for so dearly and sung so beautifully just vanished without a trace. They spent weeks, months even, simply searching for her. It wasn't until the guitarist talked to one of her old friends that they found out she transferred to a music school in order to continue singing." Momo and Gumi recited the story together, taking Iroha's hands into theirs.

"This crushed them, and since then they've been searching for a person with the 'perfect voice' to replace her." Ritsu spoke, standing behind Iroha, pushing her forward.

The girl, who listen to the tale like a child hearing a good night story, allowed the three to drag her to wherever they might have been going.

"They never found it though, anyone who has ever tried to audition for the band has failed. Just because they all don't have the perfect voice, and honestly, no one ever will." Momo spoke the first sentence, with Gumi joining her on the second one, two voices perfectly in tune with another.

"You're not the only one who got crushed because of them, you just took it to heart unlike the others, and that was the biggest mistake you could have ever commited." Ritsu spoke, navigating them towards the same room Iroha had ran away from not too long ago.

"So do us all the favor and get your lazy butt in there and audition again." Gumi smiled as she said this, inching closer towards the familiar blue door.

"So what if they don't accept you? That doesn't make you a terrible singer, that just makes them the biggest morons of all, because they don't see talent when it stares them in the face." Gumi and Ritsu spoke together, not at the exact same moment, but close enough.

Iroha's memories began to play in her head, all the times she would sing, and the way that she had become after they shattered her dreams. She was still scared, still wanted to run away, but for some reason her body didn't put up a fight. It was as though her body was tired, along with her mind, tired of feeling as bad as she had and has been feeling.

"If they do accept you, that's great. If not, well then don't give up, look for other bands to sing for or go solo, just don't give up." Momo soothing words echoed in the dead silent hall way.

"Because, that's the biggest mistake you could ever commit." Ritsu contined after Momo.

The team now stopped and stared at the girl who, in turn, was staring at the door that held her insecurities and fears.

"Believe in yourself, because we believe in you. All of us do. So knock'em dead." Momo spoke first, with Gumi finishing the last few words.

It was Gumi who opened the door, and all three of them who pushed her in.

"Or we'll knock'em dead for you." The omnipotent bully decalred with a smirk and fist shake.

"Good luck." were the last words Iroha heard.

They closed the door.

* * *

><p>It had been days since they had seen or spoken to Iroha, the weekend had passed, and now it was Monday. During the period of silence between the cat loving girl and the club members, the green haired chief began to wonder...did she do the right thing? Although she would never show it, sometimes Gumi wondered if the choices she made were wrongs ones instead of the right ones she believed them to be.<p>

As she thought all of this, Momo looked at her concernly, passing a plate of rice balls to Ritsu as she observed her chiefs' pensive look. Even if she kept silent, it was obvious that Momo was concerned for Gumi and Iroha, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that much.

As the club members silently ate, a knock was heard coming from their door, slightly startling them all.

"C-coming!" Momo yelled as she dashed for the door.

Once she saw who it was at the door, she froze.

"Hi...umm...can I come in?"

It took Momo a few seconds to regain her composure and close her wide open mouth.

"O-of course! Please do come in, would you care for some rice or dessert? We were in the middle of eatting lunch an-"

"It's okay, I just wanted to say some things and then be on my way, I do have friends waiting to eat with me after all, and it's been a long time since I've eaten lunch with them."

Everyone but Gumi stared at the guest, just by hearing her deep voice, Gumi already knew who it was.

"Hi everyone...There are some things I need to say, and I hope you all don't mind hearing it."

Now was when Gumi turned in her seat to stare at the girls golden eyes, to stare at Iroha Nekomura's eyes.

"Shoot." Ritsu spoke for them all.

For a moment there, Iroha almost forgot what she was going to say. Actually, she forgot everything she was going to say. She spent days rehearsing this speech, imagining the reactions and responses from all the club members each time she said the story in her mind. It was then, as the club members stares bore holes in her brain that she realized something...there is no need for a speech, to practice what she was going to say, all she had to do was speak from the heart and hope they would understand her.

"Ritsu, I think that's your name right? Well, what you said about me was true, all of it. I was scared...you see...This is kind of hard to say, but I guess I should start from the very beginning. When I was little, I loved to sing, my love of music and singing was so great that I dreamed of being a singer, there was just one problem though...I was weak, mentally and physically. I could never defend myself, if someone said mean things or if they actually tried to hurt me. That's why I enrolled in karate classes, so I could be strong physically. It worked, I'm a black belt, but I never grew strong internally. That's why...when I tried out for our schools' band and they said those things to me...I took it to heart, because I was never good with pain, and I'm still not and-"

"That's why you closed your heart off to everyone." Ritsu finished for her, observing the figeting girl with an observant gaze.

Iroha nodded, golden eyes shifting from one spot to another, unable to face Ritsu or the others in fear that the little courage she had would fade away.

"I was tired, of always being behind, of people having to push me forward. I wanted to be independent...to not burden anyone...So I closed my heart off to everyone thinking 'If I'm mean to everyone, if I distance myself...they won't be able to hurt me...and maybe...just maybe...I could grow stronger on my own'..but, you guys showed me I was wrong."

Everyone froze, they couldn't believe what Iroha was saying, what she was doing, that she was crediting them for her apparent change of heart.

"It's annoying, to always have to rely on others. But, I think, maybe a push every once in a while might not be so bad. Because, even if I'm weak, even if I want to cry but mask it all with a cold shield...having people who care enough to speak to me of my flaws and tell me how wrong I am while being so kind and caring...I think...I wouldn't mind a push from them...and...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Gumi, for treating you so coldly, for punching and screaming at you...You didn't deserve that, even if you did take my song book. So, I want to say sorry, but...I also want to say thank you, for everything. And...well...that's all I wanted to say, so than-" Iroha didn't get the chance to finish, not with long slender arms wrapping themselves around her slim pale neck.

The physical contact surprised Iroha, she most certainly didn't see it coming. Staring at the faces of the other club memebers, it seemed as though they all knew Gumi would get up to hug her, almost as though it was a thing they knew was to come.

"Shut up and hug me back before I punch you, by the way, my lip still hurts." Gumi whispered into the girls ear gently.

Iroha didn't know if it was the contact, the way that everyone, including Ritsu were looking at her as though...they were...proud...or the fact that this made it obvious that they all forgave her for the way she treated them. Whatever the reason, whatever it was, it made all the pain, all the coldness vanish. She felt warm inside, and maybe, just maybe, this was the reason why cold water escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Maybe her tears were all the coldness that was melting from her heart, escaping through her eyes, and falling on the floor.

Iroha instinctivly held Gumi, more of the cold liquid escaping her as time ticked on by. At this point, all the club members, Ritsu included, stood up and joined the hug. They all clinged to her, making what was left of the cold water pour out from inside her, until it was all gone. The only thing left was warmth, and the hope of a difficult change that they all knew would take time, but knew that the young dreaming singer would someday accomplish.

One day, she will be able to move forward on her own. Until then, a little push every now and again wouldn't hurt, at least until she would be able to stand on her own feet. And stand she will, be it on a stage or wherever the road of life might take her. As long as she grew faith, believes in herself like other believe in her, no longer needing to put up a barrier of ice...someday...she'll walk on her own. Then, maybe, just maybe, she might be able to push someone someday and smile at them knowing that she was once that person, and no longer is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A n (*Important fact here)_**

**Well that's the end of Iroha's arc. I hope you all enjoyed it, there are a few more arcs to go until the story is complete...about...seven or eight arcs, including this one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to write them all, since each arc is about two or three chapters, but lets see! **

***Important fact: I realized I didn't mention this until I finished writing the chapter, and I tried to fit it in but it just didn't seem right anywhere. The book that Gumi found is Iroha's song book, as we all know. However, the reason Gumi saw she was problematic from that book is because in the beginning she wrote happy songs and then towards the middle her songs shifted to depressing and angry, then she stopped writing songs. I hope that this fact was able to clear up some questions.**

**P.s. If there are any What If readers out here, I just want to say I'm still working on answering all your "What If's" and will hopefully be able to update by the end of this month if reality lets me. **

**P.s.s Special thanks to Crizix for being my Beta Reader. If you find mistakes here, they're my fault not hers (because I couldn't find some that she pointed out)**


End file.
